Aerodynamic designs of automobiles tend to reduce drag and wind noise. An aspect of aerodynamic design of special interest in this disclosure is the reduction of drag and wind noise around side windows. Conventional wisdom suggests that this reduction can be achieved by flush mounting of the windows. There are, however, numerous difficult design problems associated with this objective, particularly in the methods and means of sealing, reinforcement of the outer panel about the window, control of the glass and in the design for assembly of parts which when assembled must fit flush to each other notwithstanding that the parts can vary in size and shape within reasonable tolerances and can originate from different manufacturers. Some solutions have been proposed and patents have been granted. Those of which the applicant has knowledge are:
Patent No.: European 0 119 775
Date of issue: Sept. 26/84
Title: Vehicle Body Structure
This patent discloses a door with front upper and rear-frame members which define a window aperture, a guide for the front of the glass within the door body and a guide for the rear of the glass in the rear frame member.
U.S. Pat. No.: 4,561,211
Date of issue: Dec. 31/85
Title: Vehicle Door and Window Assembly
This patent discloses a vertical window assembly which provides for substantially flush mounting with adjacent door sides and the exterior belt line. Particular guide rails and seals are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No.: 4,575,967
Date of issue: Mar. 18/86
Title: Flush Glass Window Regulator
This patent discloses a window which is slid along guides in an upper position until an upper edge of the window is guided into engagement with a sealing means, then the lower edge is guided outwardly into engagement with a seal having an inward facing sealing surface so that the outer surface of the glass is substantially flush with the outer surface of the vehicle body.
U.S. Pat. No.: 4,691,476
Date of issue: Sept. 8/87
Title: Vehicle Door Structure
This patent discloses a window fitted into a vertical groove in a door, an adhesive adapted to secure the door window in the groove with a slider. The upper portion of the slider is adapted to seal the adhesive to prevent it from spreading out onto the upper surface of the slider.
Patent No.: Europe 0 148 987
Publication date: July 24/85
Title: Construction of a Door in a Motor Vehicle
This patent discloses a flush mounted window disposed in a slider guided by channels on the door frame to achieve substantially flush mounting of the glass. An end portion of the door glass has an outwardly convex curvature in cross-section to the vertical line of the door. Off-setting is achieved by movement of the slider.
Patent No.: Europe 0 127 591
Publication date: Can 12/84
Title: Guide Device for Sliding Glasses of Motor Vehicles and Method of Manufacturing Same
This patent discloses a guide device having a rigid core at least partially embedded in the body of the weather strip.
While each of these patents discloses structures that can have certain advantages none of these patents teaches the present invention which provides an original combination and process for mounting the glass in a door so that it can be flush with the outer panel on all four sides of the glass when it is raised to the closed position.